


Pump

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Ignis wakes up one morning feeling particularly full. His three mates stop him from pumping; instead, they have some other ideas in store.





	Pump

**Author's Note:**

> The gang sucks on omega!ignis’s tiddies. That’s it…
> 
> Also! This is totally inspired by Morning Milk written by ramukitsune: works/11743761
> 
> not beta read

Ignis wakes with a groan. His eyes flutter in response to the bright sun that seeps through the tent fabric. He raises an arm to rub the sleep from his eyes as he untangles himself from Noctis and Gladio; his two mates were quite the cuddlers.

He manages to sit up form the mass of limbs and exits the tent. The sun is bright and unyielding to his eyes. Slipping his glasses on, he prepares a pot of coffee and rubs his sore chest. Lately his breasts have been incredibly sore and tender, and he’s been producing more milk than usual. He stands kneading his sore breasts while the coffee brews. He makes a mental note to pump later, probably after breakfast.

Gladio is the next to wake, stumbling out with a loud yawn and big stretch. He plops into his seat with a grunt and rubs his eyes sleepily. Ignis hands him a cup of coffee earning a gruff sound before taking a seat.

Ignis sips his steaming cup of coffee unconsciously rubbing his breasts as his mind runs through the day’s task, unaware of Gladio watching him with curious eyes.

“Having difficulties?” Gladio finally asks drinking the last of his coffee.

“Nothing of concern,” Ignis replies.

Gladio gives a hum in reply picking up his book as Ignis begins to prepare breakfast.

Ignis continues to rub his chest unconsciously as he prepares breakfast. Any time both hands aren’t occupied, they are rubbing his uncomfortable chest. Gladio sneaks peaks at the omega, each time he looks up he catches Ignis touching his chest. Gladio sits up and drops his book into his seat.

“Alright, what’s up? You’ve been touching your chest since I woke up,” Gladio asks leaning against the small table with crossed arms. Ignis won’t say anything until it’s unbearable or severe.

“As I said, nothing of concern. Just slightly more sore than usual. It seems I’ve been producing more milk than usual.” Ignis replies dumping some vegetables into a boiling pot.

“Hmm, that’s it?”

“Of course, I will need to pump later, after we’ve finished breakfast of course.”

“How about I take care of that for you, Iggy?”

“Pardon?”

Gladio turns to stand behind Ignis. He wraps his arms around the omega’s chest and cups Ignis’s breasts earning a soft groan. Ignis rolls his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder as the alpha fondles his chest. Gladio’s large hands slowly knead his soft tits, working away the uncomfortable tightness and soreness.

“Damn, Iggy, what’s got you all worked up?” Gladio asks, voice light and teasing against Ignis’s ear.

“That you be you,” Ignis answers truthfully. “Hn, you know what you’re doing.”

“What can I say, I know my omega very well.”

Gladio reaches down and turns off the burner. He grabs Ignis by the wrist and pulls him towards the tend. He shoves Ignis into the bed, right in between sleeping Noctis and Prompto. The two younger alphas are shaken awake by the movement as Gladio plants himself between Ignis’s legs, sucking on his neck.

“Wha?” Prompto asks confused. He sits up blinking in a haze and stares his lovers make out before him before he understand the situation. Noctis slowly blinks away still lying down.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s happening?” Prompto asks hugging his pillow.

Gladio pulls away from Ignis’s neck with an audible pop, leaving a bright red mark behind. “Mommy is feeling a little bit tired today, so Daddy thought he would give Mommy the day off.”

Prompto catches on immediately, returning Gladio’s smirk he slinks towards his lovers.

“I’m sorry, Mommy, I’ve been a bad boy. I didn’t notice you were tired,” Prompto says up close to Ignis’s face. He leans down, capturing Ignis’s mouth with his own. They share wet, sloppy kisses and Gladio returns to sucking on the omega’s neck, hands still kneading his soft tits.

Noctis crawls over pulling Prompto away with a pout. A string of saliva connects their wet mouths as Noctis leans in to kissing Ignis. Prompto unbuttons Ignis’s shirt exposing his well toned chest and abdomen. He watches Ignis’s abs flex and tense as Noctis kisses him and Gladio plays with his tits, hands running through their hair.

“Come on now, show Mommy how much you love him.” Gladio pulls away and pushes Pompto towards Ignis’s chest.

Prompto stares wide eyed at the omega’s tits, where dark nipples stand tall and leaking small beads of milk. He eyelids close beyond bright blue eyes and he wraps his mouth around the dark nipple. He sucks hungrily at the bud moaning loudly, brining Noctis’s attention over.

“Hmm, Mommy tastes so good,” he moans around the pert nipple. Ignis’s milk is warm and creamy, flowing nicely into his mouth as he sucks.

Noctis joins in sucking on Ignis’s other nipple. The omega moans loud and deep in his throat, throwing his head back he grasps at Prompto’s and Noctis’s hair. Noctis takes a peek at Ignis’s expression and nibbles on the small bud.

“Oh, Mommy, I’m so hungry,” Noctis whines sucking hard, his hands squeeze around Ignis’s tit urging more milk to come out. Prompto follows swiftly. The two are quick to drink up Ignis’s milk, suckling feverishly at his nipples and draining him. They drink his milk noisily, moaning and groaning and pawing at his chest like newborn pups.

“Hmm… No milk, Mommy!” Prompto whimpers pulling away with a pout. He gives his best puppy dog eyes to the omega. Ignis groans, they’ve drank him dry already, in just a few minutes.

Ignis gives a sigh and guides the blond omega back to his chest. Prompto eagerly takes his nipple into his mouth again and continue sucking eyes shut. Noctis lets out a whine seconds later, but Ignis shushes him softly.

Ignis blushes wildly as his mates suckle from him. Years of dating and he’s till completely unable to deny his lovers. He breathes heavily, moaning and keening softly as his lovers’ tongue swipe over his sensitive nipples.

Gladio finally pushes through, moving Prompto and Noctis aside as he settles against Ignis’s crotch. He pull downs Ignis’s pants and takes his cock into his mouth.

“Daddy wants a taste too,” is all Gladio says before sucking on Ignis’s cock.

Gasps leave Ignis’s mouth as he becomes undone underneath his lovers.

Noctis works his mouth forcefully around Ignis’s nipple, sucking with stronger force and rougher licks. It leaves Ignis panting and gasping for breath.

“No milk, Mommy, no more milk.” The two continue to suck harshly on his nipples, leaving the tender flesh bright red and coated with saliva.

Gladio works expertly at Ignis’s cock and fondling his balls. Ignis finds himself being pushed over the edge quickly. Noctis and Prompto pant and moan over his chest, licking heatedly at his chest. Ignis arches off the bedding, his hips jerk into Gladio’s face making his cock bump into the back of his throat. His lovers’ hands run all over his body, groping his sore breasts and lightly dragging over his flushed skin as his nipples are brutally sucked upon.

Ignis comes with a gasp, arching and trembling under his lovers. Gladio quickly drinks down his seed and sits up. Prompto pulls away a second later, eyes glossy. Noctis sucks on his nipple a little longer before pulling away as well. The three watch Ignis come down from his post-orgasm high, panting and breathing heavily.

His nipples are sore and tender, still standing tall and perky. The uncomfortable feeling in his chest is no longer there and Ignis feels much lighter than before. He pulls each of his lovers down for a deep kiss before relaxing into the bedding.

“Mommy’s milk really tastes good,” Gladio says and Noctis and Prompto hum in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) yo


End file.
